Como pasa el Tiempo
by Sabinassica
Summary: Serie de viñetas,tipo songfics con mis parejas favoritas JxA,EdxB,EmxR , es mi primer fic! cada viñeta sera una especie de reflexion y como se siente cada personaje antes, durante de su enamoramiento, va a ver lagrimas, tristeza y mucho amor....
1. The best day of my life

**esta es una serie de viñetas tipo songfics, es mi primer fic aqui, la primera es de JasperxAlice (mi pareja favorita!!!)**

**Ojala les guste!!**

**Enjoy!!XD**

**

* * *

**

**"Best Day Of My Life"**

Un día normal, en donde no sucede otra cosa más, solo la misma rutina de todos los días, despertar, tomar café, nuestras necesidades obviamente, vestirse y después salir de tu encierro, cuando te quieres dar cuenta de lo que has hecho día tras día te das cuenta que si alguien te pregunta

"¿de qué color es tu día?"

Terminaras diciendo "Gris"**  
**

**Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same**

Vas caminando por la calle, solo, tratando de encontrar el camino hacia el colegio

**It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change**

Piensas que este día va a ser como los otros, la misma rutina, de pronto algo te dice que voltees y cuando lo haces te encuentras que caminando hacia ti hay una chica, bajita, hermosa, de cabello rebelde corto de color negro, piel casi tan blanca como la tuya, sus ojos son de un color azul cielo, "de seguro es nueva" piensas en tu interior, pero te acabas de dar cuenta que mientras más ella camina hacia tu dirección ves que no te quita el ojo de encima.**  
**

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ....  
Had the best day of my life**

**Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man**

Te das cuenta que su vestimenta es bastante rara, "otra loca de la moda" "esta de seguro que ella piensa que va al óscar" escuchas pensamientos de todo el mundo ,ya que ni disimulan, por más que su vestimenta es rara no dices nada, ya que ese no es tu problema, de pronto, se te acerca, te sonríe, sientes que tu alrededor desapareció y te encuentras hablando con ella.

"hola, mi nombre es Alice Brandon, me podrías decir ¿donde queda el salón de música 203?"-dice ella.

"ehh…si, voy de camino, por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock"- dice una voz parecida a la tuya, de donde habras sacado la valentía de hacerlo, ni sabes cómo no estás babeando en este momento.

"sabes ,me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo"-dice ella muy segura de sí misma.

"disculpa?"- preguntas incomodo.

"Jaspe, Me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, desde hace un tiempo sabia que te iba a conocer"

"este….."- dices medio confundido-"discúlpeme por haberla echo esperar My Lady"- dices siguiéndole el juego

"no te preocupes, valió la pena esperar"- dice ella y te sonríe, de pronto empieza ella a caminar y tú la sigues-"por aquí es??"

"ah?"- dices siendo un tarado

"te pregunto que si por aquí llegamos al salón"-dice ella

"eh si…"dices medio inseguro, de pronto te vez arrastrado por una delgada figura

"entonces ¿Qué esperamos?"-te dice ella con una sonrisa.

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life**

**I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change**

**Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life**


	2. Because you Live

**"Because You Live"******

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Otra decepción cae en mi, sabes lo que es estar en el mismo cielo y por solo una conversación la ilusión baja como un rayo y poco a poco todo se te viene encima, es el fin de tu mundo en tu mente y aunque no lo sea crees que así es, y de pronto la vi, ella, mi mejor amiga y con la cual pude enamorarme en el primer momento en que la vi...sé que desde que la conozco debí decirlo lo que siento pero soy un tarupido (la palabra me la pego Bella), su voz me llamo como un despertador..

_**FlashBack**_

_-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me puedes llamar Bella-dijo una niña de aproximadamente unos 5 años de edad, era muy bonita, sus piel blanca palida y sus mejillas rosadas por haber corrido solo para llegar a mi lado, su cabello del color del chocolate al igual que sus ojos, para mi es la mas hermosa antes vista pero que mas da…._

_-mucho gusto me llamo Edward Cullen pero llamame……Edward =)-dije yo un niño muy normal excepto por su cabello color cobrizo y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, desde ese momento comenzó una muy hermosa amistad_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

**  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Todavía no he entrado a la depresión ya que por ella yo vivo, cuando nadie puede ayudarme con solo verla soy muy feliz… ella me enseño lo bonito de la vida cuando ya nada me quedaba excepto su amistad.

****

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Todo va a ir bien, no he fallado en la promesa que le hice de no dejarme caer por esa estúpida de Tanya, igual llorar no va a ser que regresen los 3 años de mi relación con ella, por esa me tuve que alejar de mi bella, cuando le dije que tenía que alejarme , dejar de hablar tanto con ella, porque según tanya bella parecía mi novia y no ella como debería ser, me aleje pero en secreto la veía, la llamaba, le escribía correos, íbamos al cine, etc……

****

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Solo con que ella viva, respire y sea feliz con eso, yo soy feliz, en mi mente me hice una promesa de que por más dolor que yo tuviera ella iba a ser feliz y si no era a mi lado…… yo le encontraría su novio, el cual la iba a amar y ella a él… lo iba a hacer por más que me doliera, sabía que nunca iba a escuchar _"Edward, Cariño te amo, sabes que mañana nos vamos de viaje y vamos a pasar un viaje de fin de semana como los esposos que somos"_

Sabía que sus caricias nunca iban a ser para mi, ser el primer beso de ella, ser su primer hombre, su primer todo, lo sabía y despertarse con ese sentimiento no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo.**  
**

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Porque tu vives, yo vivo, yo…Vivo.


	3. Love story

**Love Story**

Desde que lo vi al otro lado de la calle, mientras yo estaba en mi balcón, Yo no lo podía creer era el en toda su magnificencia, alto, de cabello color miel al igual que sus ojos que eran una mezcla de dorado con verde, extraña pero hermosa, en cambio yo delgada, bajita y cabello corto negro, sin mencionar el hecho de que soy palida…..Muy Palida.

**We were both young, when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts-**

**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

Todo comenzó con la fiesta que hicieron mis padres para no me acuerdo que, solo sabia que un monton de gente estaba invitada, entre ellos la familia Whitlock….y ahí estaba el, con las luces, la fiesta, veo que el camina haciéndose paso con su sola magnetica presencia, y de pronto de la nada,

"discúlpeme, hola mi nombre Jasper Whitlock ¿Me daría el honor de bailar con usted?"-dijo Jasper con acento sureño, tal vez debe ser de el sur

"Claro….Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon..pero todos me dicen alice"-digo yo para ser cortes, en el momento en que comenzamos a bailar el….

"hermoso nombre _Arice_…perfecto para una bailarina como usted"- dice el poniendo un acento como japonés en mi nobre suena sumamente perfecto.

**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.**

**I see you make your way through the crowd-**

**You say hello, little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-**

**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-**

**And I was crying on the staircase-**

**begging you please don't go...**

**And I said...**

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-**

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

**Oh, Oh.**

Un momento a solas era lo único que quería con el….asi que le dije vamos al patio trasero, pero no hagas ruido, que morimos si nos descubren.

Cerremos los ojos por un momento y escapemos de esta pequeña ciudad.

**Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,**

**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" –**

**but you were everything to me-**

**I was begging you, please don't go-**

**And I said…**

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes-**

**Romeo abe me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**

**This love is difficult, but it's real.**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

**Oh, Oh.**

**I got tired of waiting.**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading-**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said…**

Pasaron meses en los cuales me entere de que mi padre había recibido ofertas de compromiso….Ninguna hecha por el…Ya decía yo que la vida era de color rosa…No sabes como me he sentido sola

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting, for you but you never come.**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

Después de un tiempo me contacto y me dijo:

"Cásate conmigo Alice, te amo y eso es todo lo que de verdad importa, hable con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco, pero solo di que si a esta historia de amor."

**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you, and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby just say... yes.**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.**

**'cause we were both young when i first saw you**


End file.
